My Bad Boss
by Hany-chan DHA E3
Summary: Kehidupan Haruno Sakura saat bertemu dengan bos barunya yang super duper menyebalkan/"Aku ingin dia menjadi sekertarisku,"/"Memangnya kau yang akan menikah!"/Birthday Present for Kang Mas Neji Ganteng/RnR please!/ don't like? don't read!


**My Bad Boss**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning : abaalll, gaje, hancur, panjang, jelek, menyebabkan serangan jantung(?)**

**Hy Minna-san!**

**Ini fic for Kang Mas Neji Ganteng,**

**Met ultah ya kaaaakkk!**

**Udah deh, jangan banyak bacot, langsung baca!*ditendang**

**1..**

**2..**

**3..**

**Action!**

Haruno Sakura membuka matanya ketika dirasakannya cahaya matahari pagi menerpa wajahnya, merambat melalui ventilasi-ventilasi yang berada di kamar apartemennya. Emeraldnya menatap malas pada jam wekernya yang sedari tadi tidak berbunyi, padahal sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi. Tunggu! Pukul tujuh?

"HWWAA! Aku telat!" pekik Sakura segera bengun dari tempat tidurnya, menyambar handuk, dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Setelah kurang lebih dua puluh menit, ia pun memakai sepatunya, hendak pergi. Sebelum pergi, ia dikegetkan oleh suara tetangganya yang menyapanya, Mitarashi Anko.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan," sapanya.

"Ah! Ohayou, Anko-nee!" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah pada tetangganya yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Telat lagi?" tanya Anko pada Sakura yang tengah mengunci pintu apartemennya itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawabnya, "Jam wekerku tidak berbunyi, mungkin sudah rusak," lanjutnya lagi.

"Hm, sebaiknya kau bergegas pergi," suruh Anko.

"Ya, aku pergi dulu Anko-nee!" pamit Sakura dan gadis bermahkota pink itu pun berlari kecil meninggalkan Anko yang menyunggingkan senyum padanya.

**~~~000~~~**

.

.

.

Sakura tiba di kantor tempatnya bekerja. Sebuah perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha, perusahaan itu dipimpin oleh direktur muda nan hebat bernama Uchiha Itachi. Sakura berlari kecil menuju ruangan kerjanya. Ia berlari sambil melihat jam tangannya, sampai tak sadar bahwa ada orang di depannya. Alhasil, ia pun menabrak orang itu, tapi bukannya orang itu yang terjatuh, malah dia yang terjatuh. Mungkin karena dia lebih mungil dibandingkan orang yang ditabraknya.

BRUUKK

"Aduh…" rintih Sakura seraya memegang bokongnya yang terasa sakit. Sakura belum berdiri, ia menunggu orang yang ditabraknya tadi mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, membantunya berdiri. Seperti di salah satu adegan film yang ditontonnya tadi malam. Tapi sayang, selama beberapa menit, orang yang ditabraknya tadi tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin membantunya ataupun tangan yang diulurkan pada gadis pink itu.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berlutut di hadapanku?" ucap orang tadi dengan nada datar tapi terkesan mengejek.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya pada orang yang ditabraknya tadi. Dia melihat seorang pemuda bermata onyx, rambut pantat ayam, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, berjaket tebal, singkatnya, pemuda itu memakai pakaian santai, ditambah lagi, pemuda itu sangat tampan!

"Hey?" panggil pemuda itu, merasa diacuhkan oleh Sakura.

"Ah! Ya, sampai kau membantuku untuk berdiri," jawab Sakura disertai semburat merah tipis di wajahnya, bukan memerah akibat cuaca yang sangat dingin, tapi karena malu telah melihat wajah orang lain, apalagi yang dilihatnya sangat tampan.

"Membantumu? Kau pikir aku ini siapa?"

"Dan kau mau aku berpikir kau siapa?" balas Sakura masih dengan posisi saat dia jatuh.

"Hn?" balas pemuda itu sambil menaikkan alisnya.

Sakura merasa kesal dengan pemuda ini. Pemuda ini walau tampan, sangat sok!

"Kau itu hanya seorang pemuda yang berkeliaran di kantor tempat kerjaku, kau pemuda pengangguran yang kurang kerjaan,"

"Kau bekerja di sini yah,"

"Menurutmu?" Sakura menatap pria itu dengan tampang kesal. Akhirnya, Sakura pun berdiri.

"Akhirnya," gumam Sasuke saat melihat Sakura telah bangkit(?). ia pun berjalan melewati Sakura sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket tebalnya.

"Cih! Memangnya dia siapa sih?" gerutu Sakura dan bergegas menuju ruangannya.

"Hay forehead! Kau telat lagi!" sapa Ino saat Sakura memasuki ruang kerjanya. Ruang kerja itu sangat luas, setiap ruang kerja terdiri dari empat orang. Di ruang kerja Sakura, terdiri dari Ino, Sakura, Karin, dan Hinata.

"Iya Pig, jam wekerku rusak." Sakura menduduki kursinya, selama beberapa menit, ia pun berkutat dengan komputernya. Hanya suara ketikan computer yang terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Hey semua!" tiba-tiba Ino memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Apa? Kau berisik, Yamanaka," ujar Karin masih menatap komputernya.

"Kabarnya, tuan Sasuke sudah pulang dari London!" kata Ino semangat.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ya, dia adalah adik Itachi-san, dia sangat tampan!" jelas Ino ceria.

"Hah? Benarkah? Sasuke kembali! Kyaaa! Aku harus dandan!" pekik Karin dan mengambil alat make up dari dalam tasnya.

"Kenapa aku baru tahu kalau Itachi-sama punya adik?" tanya Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura-chan kan orang baru … la-lagipula, Sasuke-sama kuliah di London, ja-jadi ia belum pernah pulang semenjak Sakura-chan kerja di-di sini.." respon Hinata.

"Sakura … Sakura … kau baru tahu? Dasar! Sasuke-san itu sangat tampann! Sebelum Itachi-san memimpin perusahaan ini, dia yang memimpinnya, saat itu Itachi-san sedang di Paris, saat Itachi-san pulang ke Jepang, Sasuke-sama harus ke London untuk kuliah, jadilah sekarang Itachi-san yang memegang kendali," kata Karin pada Sakura, Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

Tok..tok..

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu di ruangan mereka. Karin beranjak membukakan pintu, dan saat pintu terbuka, tampaklah seorang pemuda bermasker yang arah rambut silvernya melawan arah gravitasi.

"Kakashi-san? Ada perlu apa?" tanya Karin.

"Haruno, dia ada?" tanya Kakashi pada Karin.

"Sakura! Kakashi mencarimu!" teriak Karin.

"Tidak usah berteriak Karin! Aku sudah mendengarnya!" dengus Sakura pada Karin, dan hanya disertai cengiran dari wanita berambut merah itu.

"Kau dipanggil oleh Itachi-sama," ucap Kakashi pada Sakura.

"Baik,"

Kakashi pun pergi disusul Sakura di belakangnya, Ino dan Karin pun melanjutkan pembicaraannya tadi yang sempat tertunda tentang Sasuke.

Tok..tok..

"Haruno sudah ada, Itachi-sama,"

"Suruh dia masuk," perintah Itachi yang berada di dalam ruangan.

Sakura pun masuk, dan emeraldnya membelalak kaget melihat orang menyebalkan yang ditabraknya tadi ada di depannya. Tampaknya orang tadi juga terkejut, tapi hanya sebentar, Sakura menatap pemuda itu tajam, pemuda itupun menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datar. Dan bagi Sakura, itu menyebalkan!

"Haruno, ini, tolong kau ketik ini." Itachi menyerahkan map berwarna merah pada Sakura.

"Baik, Itachi-sama." Sakura tetap memandang pemuda tadi, sebenarnya ia penasaran, kenapa pemuda pengangguran itu ada di ruangan bosnya? Apakah dia ingin melamar pekerjaan?

"Ah, kau pasti heran dan bertanya siapa dia," ujar Itachi ramah pada Sakura saat dilihatnya Sakura menatap pemuda itu. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Dia adikku, Uchiha Sasuke,"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya untuk kesekian kalinya, adik? Sasuke? Pemuda yang dibilang Ino tadi, ternyata dia…

"Kenapa menatapku? Bikin aku risih saja," kata Sasuke sadis pada Sakura yang masih menatapnya.

"Kau…"

"Hn?"

"Tidak, tidak, mmm.. Itachi-sama, ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Tidak ada lagi, silahkan kembali ke ruanganmu,"

Sakura beranjak menuju pintu.

"Tunggu!" cegah Sasuke yang membuat Sakura terhenti.

"Ada apa, Uchiha-san?" tanya Sakura takut-takut, bagaimana tidak takut, ia telah lancang pada adik bosnya, sampai memanggilnya pemuda pengangguran, apakah aku akan dipecat? Batin Sakura.

"Aniki bilang, aku akan kembali ke perusahaan ini, bukan?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi yang hanya disambut anggukan heran oleh Itachi.

"Aku minta, dia yang menjadi sekertarisku saat aku bekerja kembali di sini."

What?

**~~~000~~~**

"Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu tertarik pada wanita," ucap Itachi sambil menyesap kopinya. Sakura telah kembali ke ruangannya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Jadi sekarang, yang ada di ruangan Itachi hanya Sasuke, dan Itachi tentunya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil melihat ruangan tempat kerja Itachi. Saat itu, dia sedang duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu tertarik pada Haruno?"

"Memangnya aku pernah bilang bahwa aku tertarik padanya?" tanya Sasuke menatap Itachi.

"Tidak, tapi sikapmu mengatakannya, Otouto. Semenjak kau menjadi pemimpin perusahaan, sekertarismu selalu laki-laki, aku sampai meragukan kau ini normal atau tidak," jawab Itachi yang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Hn. Terserah," jawab Sasuke, ia menatap keluar jendela, salju telah turun, membuat sekeliling kota Konoha menjadi putih. Ini memang sudah memasuki musim dingin. Jalanan Konoha sepi. Mungkin akibat cuaca yang dingin, membuat siapa saja mau tak mau tinggal di rumah, meminum teh hangat, ataupun bergelut di dalam selimut tebal. Para penganggur yang selalu berkeliaran di jalan Konoha pun tak terlihat. Berbicara tentang pengangguran, membuat Sasuke mengingat gadis aneh yang menabraknya di koridor tadi. Gadis aneh yang mungkin telah membuatnya tertarik untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh. Mengingat tampang gadis itu, membuat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya, sampai Itachi heran melihat Otouto-nya senyum-senyum sendiri. ' Apa yang dipikirkannya?' batin Itachi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

**~~~000~~~**

"Sekertaris Sasuke-san?" pekik Ino kaget saat mendengar pengakuan yang dilontarkan gadis pink yang tengah duduk di hadapannya. Saat ini, mereka tengah menikmati makan siang di sebuah kafe yang didirikan khusus untuk pegawai/ staf yang bekerja di Uchiha Group.

"Ya," jawab Sakura singkat sambil menikmati salad di depannya.

"Sakura … kau … kau sangat beruntung!" teriak Ino yang mebuat pengunjung kafe itu menatap ke arah mereka berdua.

"Pelankan suaramu, Ino." Sakura berbisik pada Ino.

"Oke,oke. Sakura, kau hebat sekali, kau membuat orang seperti Sasuke-san luluh!" Ino memekik tertahan, Sakura hanya menatapnya malas, dan masih menikmati saladnya.

"Kau pasti sangat senang," kata Ino pada Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar cerah.

"Bukan senang, sebal." Sakura memperbaiki kalimat Ino.

"Sebal?"

"Ya, dia menyebalkan." Sakura mengulang kalimatnya saat melihat tampang heran nan bodoh Ino.

"Bagaimana kau tahu dia menyebalkan?" tanya Ino.

"Buktinya, saat aku terjatuh di hadapannya, dia tak menolongku, malah mengejekku," kata Sakura sebal mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Hahaha… dasar bodoh! Eh? Kau bilang apa tadi? Mengejekmu? Dia berbicara padamu?" Ino mencondongkan kepalanya pada Sakura.

"Ya," sahut Sakura santai, dan saat itu juga, terdengar jeritan Ino yang membuat pengunjung menatap mereka(lagi).

**~~~000~~~**

.

.

.

"Haruno, ambilkan aku dokumen itu," perintah Sasuke pada Sakura.

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat, Sasuke telah menjadi pemimpin perusahaan. Sedangkan Itachi pindah ke Paris lagi, untuk memimpin salah satu cabang perusahaan Uchiha di situ.

"Baik, Uchiha-sama," sahut Sakura dengan nada kekesalan yang tertekan. Bagaimana tidak kesal, menjadi sekertaris Sasuke adalah neraka baginya! Dari pagi sampai sore, ia disuruh ini dan itu. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal! Saat mengahadiri rapat, Sakura disuruh Sasuke untuk menunggunya di ruang rapat. See? Di ruang rapat! Apalagi ia tidak duduk, melainkan berdiri di samping Sasuke, selain menjadi obat nyamuk, kakinya terasa pegal disuruh berdiri, apalagi kalau rapatnya selama berjam-jam! Pernah sekali ia hendak mengundurkan diri, tapi kata Ino, Sakura itu sudah diberi kesempatan bekerja oleh Tuhan, masa ia mau menyia-nyiakannya? Karena tak pandai berdebat, ia pun kalah dan tak jadi mengundurkan diri yang membuat Ino tersenyum puas.

"Oh ya, kau sudah dengar tentang pernikahan Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Belum," jawab Sakura sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Dia akan bertunangan dengan tetangga apartemenmu itu, katanya namanya Anko."

"Anko-nee?" pekik Sakura dan menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Pantas saja, tadi pagi, Anko-nee bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku! Tapi aku bilang, aku harus buru-buru ke kantor dan dia bilang, ia akan memberitahuku nanti malam. Ternyata tentang pernikahannya? Astaga! Sejak kapan Kakashi-san berpacaran dengan Anko-nee? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" kata Sakura menggebu-gebu.

"Mungkin karena kau bodoh," respon Sasuke menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan malas.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan jawabanmu, Sasuke!" ucap Sakura kecoplosan memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Sasuke saja.

"Hn."

"Cih!"

"Kalau begitu, jadilah pasanganku di malam pernikahannya," ujar Sasuke enteng. Mata Sakura sukses membulat mendengar ajakan Sasuke yang lebih terdengar memerintah.

"Kenapa aku harus menjadi pasanganmu?"

"Karena kau sekertarisku,"

"Itu hal yang berbeda, Sasuke-sama," kata Sakura penuh penekanan pada Kata 'Sasuke-sama' tadi.

"Aku tak terima alasan, aku menjemputmu di apartemenmu,"

"Hey! Tapi aku belum diundang!"

"Tapi aku mengundangmu,"

"Memangnya kau yang akan menikah?"

"Bukan,"

Sakura merasakan darahnya naik, ia benar-banar kesal pada bosnya yang satu itu.

"Jadi..?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Tentang ajakanku tadi,"

Sakura nampak tengah berpikir. Apakah ia harus menerima ajakan Sasuke?

"Nanti kupertimbangkan," ujar Sakura pada Sasuke yang membuat pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Walaupun tipis, tapi Sakura dapat melihat senyumnya itu yang membuat wajah Sakura merona, ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang, perasaan ini telah menyelimuti hati Sakura akhir-akhir ini ketika melihat Sasuke.

"H-hei! Kenapa senyum? Aku 'kan belum mengatakan iya!" kata Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Kau ini percaya diri sekali, aku bukan senyum karenamu, tapi ada hal lain yang kuingat sehingga membuat aku tersenyum," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura merasa pipinya semakin memanas. GR sekali dia!

"K-kau belum makan siang 'kan? Aku mau membeli makanan, kau mau titip?" kata Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sasuke terlihat berpikir, dan tak lama kemudian, ia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak usah." Sakura pun berlalu dari ruangan itu. Sesaat setelah Sakura pergi, Sasuke terlihat meraih gagang telepon yang ada di meja kerjanya.

"Moshi-moshi, Kakashi? Aku punya satu permintaan padamu…"

**~~~000~~~**

**07.00 p.m**

.

.

.

Sakura duduk termenung di sofa apartemennya. Ia sedang mempertimbangkan ajakan Sasuke. Ia sebenarnya mau menolak, tapi kalau nyatanya di pesta itu tamu yang datang harus membawa pasangan, masa dia harus datang sendiri? Di saat para tamu berdansa dengan pasangannya, masa Sakura harus berdansa dengan angin? Membayangkan dirinya berdansa sendiri membuat gadis pink itu sedikit merinding. Tapi kalau nyatanya pesta itu tidak mengharuskan para tamu membawa pasangan, dia bisa menolak ajakan Sasuke. Setelah berpikir keras, ia pun memutuskan untuk menanyai Anko. Ia pun bergegas keluar dari apartemennya dan menemui Anko yang notebene tetangganya. Tapi, sebelum meraih kenop pintu, seseorang mengetuk pintunya.

Tok..tok..

Sakura membukakan pintu untuk orang itu, ternyata yang datang Anko, kebetulan sekali!

"Sakura-chan!"

"Anko-nee? Silahkan masuk." Sakura mempersilahkan Anko masuk. Anko langsung duduk di sofa Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura basa-basi, padahal Sakura tahu meksud kedatangan Anko ke apartemennya.

"Ini soal yang ingin kubicarakan tadi pagi, soal pernikahanku,"

Tuh kan!

"Anko-nee ingin menikah? Dengan siapa?" tanya Sakura pura-pura kaget.

"Dengan Kakashi, kau kenal dia kan?" Sakura hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Anko.

"Kapan?"

"Empat hari lagi, aku harap kau datang," kata Anko sambil tersenyum.

"Err.. Anko-nee.."

"Oh ya! Sakura, kau harus membawa pasangan, karena ada acara dansa nantinya," potong Anko.

"Ah, iya.."

"Oh ya, kau mau tanya apa?"

"Ti-tidak jadi,"

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Sakura-chan, aku harus melihat-lihat gedung tempat perkawinanku nanti," pamit Anko dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemen Sakura.

"Ya,"

Anko pun pergi, Sakura masih terdiam. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mengambil handphone-nya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-san? ..ya, aku menerima ajakanmu."

**~~~000~~~**

Sasuke merasa senang dan lega. Akhirnya, gadis pinky a.k.a sekertarisnya itu menerima ajakannya tadi siang. Pemuda itu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur berukuran king sizenya itu. Ia tersenyum lega. Pemandangan yang langka. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum, apalagi, senyumnya diakibatkan oleh seorang wanita. Wanita yang saat ini membuat dirinya mersa nyaman saat di dekat wanita itu, wanita ceroboh yang selalu ingin membuatnya tersenyum, wanita yang telah mengisi relung hatinya. Ya, walaupun sedikit menyangkalnya, ia telah jatuh cinta pada wanita bermata emerald itu. Karena merasa lelah, akhirnya pemuda itu menutup matanya.

**~~~000~~~**

"Sungguh? Ia mengajakmu?" tanya Ino girang pada Sakura. Saat ini mereka berada di ruang kerja Ino. Hinata dan Karin entah pergi ke mana.

"Ya," jawab Sakura seraya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau menerimanya?"

"Ya," ulang Sakura sekali lagi.

"Akhirnya kau tertarik juga pada Sasuke-san!" Ino menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura pelan.

"Cih! itu karena aku tak punya pasangan lain, bukan karena aku tertarik padanya jadi aku menerima ajakannya, maaf saja." Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Ino dari pundaknya.

"Intinya, kau menerima ajakannya,"

"Hei Ino, kalau jantung berdebar dan wajah merona, apa itu berarti orang sedang jatuh cinta?"

Aktivitas Ino terhenti sejenak, ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan aneh, dan kemudian menyeringai.

"Kau merasakannya saat sedang bersama Sasuke-san yah?" goda Ino.

"Ti-tidak kok! Mana mungkin!" jawab Sakura gugup.

"Lalu, kenapa wajahmu merona dan kau terlihat gugup?" goda Ino sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"…"

"Sakura, kita telah berteman selama bertahun-tahun! Aku tahu sifatmu! Kau tak bisa berbohong! Apalagi di depanku! Jujur saja! Tak akan ada orang yang mendengarmu, kau menyukainya 'kan?" tanya Ino penuh selidik.

Sakura terdiam.

"M-mungkin, entahlah Ino," aku Sakura.

"Kau menyukainya!" tuding Ino.

"Ino, jangan keras-keras! Nanti ada orang yang mendengarnya!"

"Tapi kau harus mengaku dulu!"

"Baik… oke, aku menyukainya." Sakura menjawab dengan agak ragu.

"Itu berarti kau harus me-"

"Haruno, kau dicari oleh Sasuke-sama," ucap Kakashi yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"I-iya,aku akan ke sana," Kakashi pun berlalu.

"Ungkapkan perasaanmu, forehead!" suruh Ino.

"Ma-mana bisa pig! Aku saja masih ragu tentang perasaanku!"

Sakura berjalanan keluar disertai rona merah di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalanan di koridor kantor. Ia melihat Hinata sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di koridor itu sambil membaca sebuah buku, entahlah buku apa itu, Sakura tidak tahu, Author juga tidak tahu*ditendang.

"Hai Hinata!" sapa Sakura. Hinata sukses menoleh pada Sakura dan tersenyum manis pada gadis tadi.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan..," sapa Hinata.

"Kau sudah dengar tentang acara pernikahan Kakashi?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

"I-iya..," jawab Hinata.

"Aku degar pestanya berpasangan, kau berpasangan dengan siapa?" tanya Sakura. Wajah Hinata merona mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"E-entahlah..," jawab Hinata.

"Tapi rencananya kau dengan siapa?"

"A-aku ingin mengajak Sa-Sasuke-san..,"

Deg!

Jawaban Hinata membuat hati Sakura terguncang. Sasuke? Hinata akan mengajak Sasuke?

"Sasuke? Kau sudah mengajaknya?" tanya Sakjura dengan perasaan sakit didadanya.

"Be-belum," Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi aku akan memberitahunya sekarang, aku pergi d-dulu, Sakura-chan," lanjut gadis indigo dan berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam menatapnya.

Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di hatinya. Sesuatu yang mungkin bisa disebut dengan cemburu. Sakura cemburu pada Hinata! Hinata akan mengajak Sasuke, Sasuke pasti menerimanya! Hinata itu gadis yang cantik dan baik, tidak ada alasan bagi Sasuke untuk tidak menerimanya. Tapi, Sasuke kan sudah mengajaknya? Masa Sasuke menerima Hinata? Apakah ia harus menyuruh Sasuke untuk menolak ajakan Hinata? Tapi, rasanya itu egois, mengingat Hinata sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak ia bekerja di Uchiha Group.

Sakura berjalan menuju ruangan Sasuke. Pintunya tertutup, tapi ada sedikit celah yang bisa membuat Sakura mengintip ke dalam ruangan. Terlihat Hinata sedang berada di depan Sasuke dengan wajah yang merona merah. 'Pasti Hinata sudah mengatakannya' batin Sakura. Sakura melihat Sasuke nampak berpikir. Dan hati Sakura benar-benar sakit saat melihat Sasuke mengagguk yakin.

'Sa-Sasuke menerimanya?' batin Sakura. Sakura melihat Hinata tersenyum senang. Dan, kemudian Sakura berlari secepatnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

**~~~000~~~**

Seorang gadis berambut pink tampak sedang menangis di kursi tempat tunggu di salah satu halte bis Konoha. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang lewat melirik wanita itu dengan pandangan heran. Sudah lima menit wanita itu menangis di kursi tak mempedulikan dingin cuaca saat itu. Tanpa wanita itu sadari, seorang pria berjaket kuning cerah mendekatinya.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya pemuda berkulit tan itu ramah.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ke dalam mata sapphire orang itu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," ujar Sakura sambil mengelap air matanya. Pemuda tadi lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sakura.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal. Kau siapa?" tanya pemuda bernama Naruto tadi.

"N-namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal juga, Namikaze-san,"

"Tidak usah formal begitu, Sakura-chan. Panggil saja Naruto," ucap Naruto seolah-olah mereka sudah saling mengenal.

"Iya, Naruto."

"Oh ya, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura saat melihat mata gadis itu sembab.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ucap Sakura pada Naruto dengan senyum meyakinkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, aku ada janjian pada sahabatku. Kau mau ikut? Yah... untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa sedihmu," tawar Naruto pada Sakura.

"Boleh?"

"Ya," kata Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Naruto pun berjalan di depan Sakura dan disusul Sakura di belakangnya.

"Kau terlihat senang bertemu sahabatmu itu,"

"Ya, dia baru pindah dari London. Yah..walau sudah agak lama dia pulang kembali ke Jepang. Aku baru sempat menemuinya sekarang," kata Naruto.

London?

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama sahabat Naruto-san?"

"Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke."

**~~~000~~~**

"Temeeee!"

Naruto berlari kecil pada sahabatnya itu dan langsung memeluknya. Sasuke, sahabatnya, terlihat sedang melepas pelukan maut dari Naruto.

"Sudah lama sekali!" teriak Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Oh ya, teme, aku tadi bertemu perempuan yang aneh sedang menangis di kursi halte bis, perempuan itu sangat manis!"

"Oh ya?" respon Sasuke singkat.

"Iya, tadi aku ingin mengajaknya kesini, tapi kenapa ia tiba-tiba bilang bahwa kepalanya sakit dan perlu istirahat, jadi kubiarkan dia pulang, dan.. sikapnya tiba-tiba menjadi aneh sejak aku memberitahu namamu padanya,"

"Memangnya dia siapa? Dia mengenalku?"

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya Haruno.. Sakura, yah! Haruno Sakura!"

"Sakura?" Sasuke terlihat terkejut mendengar nama itu.

"Ya, kau mengenalnya, teme?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura? Kalau memang itu Sakura, kenapa ia harus menghindar? Batin Sasuke saat mengingat perkataan Naruto bahwa sikapnya tiba-tiba aneh dan ingin pulang saat mendengar nama Sasuke. Ditengah lamunannya, ia dikejutkan oleh ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berdering, pertanda sms masuk. Dengan segera, Sasuke membuka dan membacanya.

**From : Haruno Sakura**

**08xxxxxx**

**Gomenasai, aku tidak bisa berpasangan denganmu saat pesta nanti.**

Sasuke terlihat marah membaca pesan singkat tadi. Ia langsung menelpon Sakura. Tapi bukannya suara Sakura malah suara operator telepon yang didengarnya,

'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan, silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah...'

"Cih!"

"Kau kenapa, teme?" tanya Naruto heran, dan ia semakin terkejut melihat handphone Sasuke melayang di depannya dan terjatuh di tanah, membuat benda segiempat panjang itu hancur berkeping-keping. Masih dengan wajah begonya yang dia pasang, Naruto melihat Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

**~~~000~~~**

Cih! Di mana apartemen Sakural? Batin Sasuke kesal pada dirinya yang tidak mengetahui letak apartemen sekertarisnya itu. Dia hanya berlari tak tentu arah, akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menanyai alasan kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba menolak ajakannya besok di kantor. Masih dengan hati yang gelisah, Sasuke pun pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Yamanaka," panggil Sasuke pada Ino saat melihat Ino melintas di depannya.

"Ya, Sasuke-sama?" jawab Ino.

"Kenapa Haruno tidak masuk?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Entahlah, aku akan ke apartemennya untuk menanyakannya nanti malam,"

"Kabari aku kalau kau sudah mengetahuinya."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi bekerja?" tanya Ino pada Sakura. Saat ini Ino tengah berada di apartemen Sakura.

"Tidak, aku merasa tiudak enak badan, oh ya, tolong kau kasih ini pda Sasuke-san," kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat pada Ino.

"Apa ini?" Ino membuka amlop coklat itu, mata aquamarine-nya sukses membulat melihat sederet tulisan yang ada di kertas di dalam amplop itu.

"Kau mengundurkan diri?" pekik Ino kaget.

"Ya,"

"Sakura! Sudah kubilang 'kan, kau-"

"Maaf Ino, aku ... sekarang tak bisa lagi...," lirih Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dan sedetik itu juga, terdengar isakan dari Sakura.

...

"Ini,"

"Apa ini?"

"Surat pengunduran diri Sakura,"

"Apa?" Ino menyerahkan amplop coklat itu pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa dia mengundurkan diri?" tanya Sasuke pada Ino, dengan nada yang frustasi. Ino terlihat terkejut melihat ekspresi Sasuke, dan menjelaskan pada pemuda itu.

"Tanyakanlah penyebabnya pada dirimu, Sasuke-san," kata Ino.

"Aku? Memangnya apa salahku?" tanya Sasuke pada Ino. Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Hey, Yamanaka, kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke pada Ino.

"Aku hanya bisa bilang padamu, bahwa kau jangan mengajak dua orang sekaligus datang pada suatu pesta,"

"Hah? Aku hanya mengajak Sakura," kata Sasuke pada Ino.

"Benarkah? Sakura bilang kau menerima ajakan Hinata padahal kau sudah mengajak Sakura," ucap Ino menyipitkan matanya.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku menerima ajakan Hinata?"

"Sakura yang bilang, dia melihatmu menganggukkan kepala saat Hinata mengajakmu ke pesta pernikahan Anko dan Kakashi-san!" jelas Ino agak menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Menganggukkan kepala? Astaga! Sakura salah paham!" Sasuke terlihat tersentak dan menatap Ino.

"Bisa kau berikan aku alamat apartemen Sakura?"

**~~~000~~~**

Tok..tok..

Sakura mendengar pintu apartemennya diktuk seseorang, ya jelas oranglah, masa hantu?

Cklek

"Hn."

"Sasuke?" pekik Sakura kaget saat melihat orang yang bertamu ke rumahnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Ini apartemenmu yah? Kau betah tinggal di sini?" kata Sasuke memandang sekeliling.

"Cih! Aku kan bukan orang kaya!Gajiku kukirim ke ibuku untuk membiayai pengobatan ayahku, " ucap Sakura.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, berarti kau tak bisa lagi membiayai ayahmu? Kau kan berhenti bekerja?" pancing Sasuke.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu ke sini, Sasuke?" Sakura menatap tajam pada Sasuke.

"Hanya untuk mengetahui alasan kenapa kau berhenti bekerja, dan menolak ajakanku," kata Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu dari Ino," kata Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku, kau salah paham.."

"Salah paham? Aku jelas-jelas melihatmu menerima ajakan Hinata!"

"Karena aku mengengguk? Kau pikir aku mengangguk karena apa?"

"Ya jelas karena menerima ajakan Hinata!"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh!"

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya,"

"Sakura.. aku menganggukkan kepalaku bukan karena menerima Hinata, tapi Hinata bertanya padaku apakah aku ingin dipesankan makan siang atau tidak! Maka karena itulah aku mengangguk! Aku sudah menolak ajakan Hinata!" jelas Sasuke panjang x lebar.

Apa? Batin Sakura, 'Jadi.. aku.. salah paham?' batinnya bertanya.

"Kau terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan, pinky..," ucap Sasuke sambil memegang pundak Sakura.

Sakura merasa ialah wanita terbodoh di bumi ini, ia merasa malu! Dengan itu, ia terbukti bahwa ia telah cemburu! Benar kata Sasuke, bahwa ia terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan!

"Jadi..?"

"Apa?"

"Kau.. kepesta bersamaku 'kan?"

**~~~000~~~**

Pesta pernikahan Anko dan Kakashi digelar sangat ramai. Para tamu yang membawa pasangan ke tempat itu saling menyelamati Anko dan Kakashi. Begitu juga Sasuke dan Sakura. Semua tamu terkejut melihat Sasuke berpasangan dengan Sakura. Sakura sangat cantik malam itu dengan gaunnya yang berwarna pink pudar dan berbagai perhiasan di tubuhnya. Sasuke juga terlihat tampan dengan tuxedo berwarna biru gelap dengan corak bergaris yang ditutupi oleh jas berwarna hitam. Ino juga sudah datang dengan kekasihnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu, Sai. Hinata terlihat datang bersama Karin. Mereka berencana tak usah berdansa saat acara dansa nanti. Naruto juga datang, tapi kayaknya, pemuda yang satu itu juga tidak membawa pasangan.

"Baiklah, para tamu sekalian, saatnya acara berdansa," ucap MC pesta itu, Saratobi Azuma.

Perlahan, musikpun terdengar di ruangan itu, para tamu yang membawa pasangan pun berdansa derngan pasangannya, begitupun Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kau semakin jelek dilihat dari dekat," ucap Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Oh ya? Dan jidatmu semakin lebar dilihat dari dekat," canda Sasuke. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan tertawa sambil berdansa bersama Sasuke.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, seorang wanita berambut indigo sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di gedung itu, ia melihat semua orang yang tengah berdansa, ia juga melihat Sasuke dan Sakura, tapi ia tak terlaru cemburu, malah tersenyum melihat Sasuke dan Sakura tertawa. Dia pun tak menyadari seorang pemuda datang menghampirinya. Pemuda itu duduk di sampinh Hinata dan tersenyum pada gadis itu. Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto dengan mata yang penuh kebingungan.

"Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal." Naruto, pemuda itu menjulkurkan tangannya pada Hinata, berniat untuk berkenalan.

"Hyuuga Hinata..," jawab Hinata dan membalas jabatan pemuda tadi.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, ka-kalau Na-Namikaze-san?" tanya Hinata dengan rona memerah di wajahnya saat melihat lelaki.

"Aku datang tidak punya kenalan wanita untuk diajak ke sini," ujar Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

"A-aku ju ... juga," sahut Hinata.

"Nah, kalau begitu, Hinata-chan..." Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memutar badannya menghadap Hinata. Ia menjulurkan satu tangannya pada Hinata.

"Do you want to dance with me?" ajak Naruto. Hinata tersenyum dengan rona memerah di wajahnya dan menyambut tangan Naruto. Merekapun berdansa bersama.

**~~~000~~~**

"Kau cemburu melihatku menerima ajakan Hinata?" goda Sasuke masih tetap berdansa dengan Sakura.

"Mana mungkin!" sergah Sakura gugup.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya,"

"Sebenarnya, aku yang meminta Kakashi untuk mengadakan pesta dansa," kata Sasuke dan disambut pelototan dari Sakura.

"Cih! Kau-"

"Jangan marah dulu, aku ingin berdansa denganmu Sakura," jelas Sasuke datar.

"Apa?" Sakura memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

"Ya, aku ingin berdansa dengan orang yang kucintai, hal yang wajar 'kan?"

Wajah Sakura merona mendengar pengakuan Sasuke.

"Tapi, sekarang telah terwujud kan?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum lebar.

"Ya, tentu."

"Kalau aku bilang, aku sekarang tengah berdansa dengan orang yang menyebalkan, jutek, dingin, sadis, berambut aneh, dan..."

"Dan?"

"Dan yang kucintai, apa reaksimu?" Sasuke menyeringai kecil pada Sakura.

"Aku akan..."

Cup!

"-menciummu."

**The End**

**Gomen... ficnya abal plus hancur banget -,-**

**Sekali lagi maaf...*pundung ditoilet**

**Habis, ide ini muncul tiba-tiba,,,**

**For kak Voila Sophie, aku sedang buatin kakak fic, mungkin nanti akan menyusul.**

**Dan bagi pembaca yang lagi nungguin my girl, my girl chapter 8 masih dalam in-progress.**

**Oh ya, sekali lagi, met ultah buat kak Kang Mas Neji Ganteng!**

**Gomen, endingnya ngegantung bangeeetttt...!**

**Oh ya, spesial thanks for Natsu Hiru-chan, tanpa dia, fic ini tak akan ada!**

**Oh ya,**

**Last words,**

**Review pleaseeee!**


End file.
